Unlimited Texting
by soundshorizon
Summary: With Princess meddling, Robin and Blossom in denial, Bubbles trying to get her crush to get her hints, and Buttercup never checking her phone all put together, you get a mess of teenagers texting, IMing, and doing what teens do these days. Reds, Blues, Greens Robin x Mitch (and Princess meddling in the background.)
1. Princess keeps meddling

_**New message from Sailor Scouts!**_

.

.

.

 **Princess:** O M G !  
OMG  
I CANT BELIEVE THIS!  
THE JUICY DRAMA!

 **Blossom:** its 3 am oh my god what do you want

 **Bubbles:** ...princess, why? :c

 **Buttercup:** please fucking die

 **Princess:** WHERE IS ROBIN OMG! YOU CANT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT

 **Blossom:** i am not in the mood to deal with this, we have school tomorrow, need i remind you?

 **Princess:** DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW IMPORTANT THIS SITUATION IS?

 **Buttercup:** you wont tell us shit so nah

 **Princess:** I NEED ROBIN TO SEE THIS THOUGH! UG HHHHHHHHHH

 **Bubbles:** um... i think she turned her phone off... she does that when she's asleep

 **Princess:** L A M E

 **Blossom:** now can we sleep?

 **Princess:** i find it rlly funny that ur like not typing so eloquently LOL

 **Blossom:** its 3 am and im fucking tired.

 **Princess:** lol ok w/e. ANYWAYS IMMA TELL U GUYS OK OK! ROBIN CAN CHECK WHEN SHE WAKES UP, THAT DUMB HOE  
so a lil birdy  
told me that MITCH is planning on asking miss BERSERK OUT  
but we all kno robin is like in totes IN LOVE W HIM

 **Blossom:** who exactly told you?

 **Bubbles:** wait WHAT?

 **Princess:** I KNEW U GUYS WOULD B ALL OVER THIS LOL  
i promised him i wouldnt say his name so no cant do

 **Buttercup:** so butch basically

 **Princess:** wow buttercup! u actually have a brain?

 **Buttercup:** you know what? fuck u im sleeping now

 **Princess:** lol

 **Bubbles:** princess is that all? you cant leave me hanging like that! D:

 **Princess:** OH YA LOL! ok i HAD THE BEST IDEA EVER how to get robin to take her husband back. but its too long so i'll type it all to u guys in an email. THIS WILL HAPPEN A WEEK FROM NOW  
mainly cause butch told me that mitch will ask her out during MY BEGINNING OF THE YEAR PARTY  
like i was thinking of just not inviting her yknow?  
BUT I HAVE A REPUTATION TO HOLD

 **Blossom:** wow.

 **Princess:** SO OFC I HAVE TO INVITE HER!  
plus imagine the catfight between her n robin  
I LIVE FOR IT  
anyways as we go on  
OUR PLAN WILL HAPPEN DURING MY PARTY SO BE PREPARED!  
NOW SLEEP because u guys made me stay up, eugh

 **Blossom:** goodnight.

 **Bubbles:** night!

.

.

.

 **Robin:** what.

.

 _6:54am_

 **From:** Robin  
 **To:** Bubbles

what exactly happened last night? I was scrolling thru and saw mitch? and that Im in love with him?

please explain

.

.

 _6:58am_

 **From:** Bubbles  
 **To:** Robin :)

apparently mitch is going to ask berserk out and princess is going to 'email' us the plans! saying how you guys are meant for eachother or something! :D

.

.

 _7:10am_

 **From:** Bubbles  
 **To:** Robin :)

? robin u there? :c

.

.

 _7:14am_

 **From:** Robin  
 **To:** Life Ruiner

PRINCESS WHAT THE FUCK. IM NOT IN LOVE WITH MITCH OH M Y GOD

.

.

 _7:18am_

 **From:** Robin  
 **To:** Life Ruiner

DON'T IGNORE ME. I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE RIGHT NOW

.

.

 _7:25_

 **From:** Robin  
 **To:** Life Ruiner

I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU UP. YOU AND ME, AFTER SCHOOL BITCH

.

.

 _7:30am_

 **From:** Princess  
 **To:** bookworm, tomboy, sunshine

so like robin is in denial and is yelling me

oh sweet, sweet robin, i understand how much u luv mitch and ur DEVASTED that he's going to be taken, but fear not, since I WILL help thee

but u 3, u need to help me CALM her down capiche?

.

.

 _7:33am_

 **From:** Blossom Utonium

 **To:** Princess Morbucks, Bubbles Utonium, Buttercup Utonium

While we are all aware that Robin has a crush on Mitch, and that she's oblivious to her own feelings, I feel as if meddling isn't exactly the right thing to do.

Plus, we can't keep babying her.

.

.

 _7:34am_

 **From:** Princess  
 **To:** bookworm, tomboy, sunshine

oh blossom, my sweet cherry blossom

do not think i didnt see ur HIDDEN motives.

we all know berserk is um, CANOODLING, with mr. brick (doing the do, the nasty, banging, get the picture hunty?)

.

.

 _7:34am_

 **From:** Buttercup  
 **To:** Bitch, Sis 1, Sis 2

princess is savage af

.

.

 _7:36am_

 **From:** Princess  
 **To:** bookworm, tomboy, sunshine

shes not replying because SHE KNOWS i caught her

dont think i havent seen the way you JUST OOGLE MR BRICK

hes hot i kno but u cant let my friends crush GET TAKEN by this heathen

NO WORRIES THO if brick even liked berserk in a romantic way he would have like asked her out LONG time ago. childhood friend perks right here.

.

.

 _7:45am_

 **From:** Blossom Utonium  
 **To:** Buttercup Utonium, Princess Morbucks, Bubbles Utonium

I was busy with the Student Council, you know, planning the back to school assemblies.

But I have to ask, Princess, where are you? I have homeroom with you.

.

.

 _7:45am_

 **From:** Princess  
 **To:** bookworm

look i kno u have the hots for him, so do me a favor and make robin take some action now. also im busy atm fuck school.

if u do this for me, i'll lowkey mention u to brick when hes talking ab cute girls to me again

.

.

 _7:46am_

 **From:** Blossom Utonium  
 **To:** Princess Morbucks

I am disgusted at you for even implying I would help you, and disgusted at myself for even agreeing to help you.

.

.

 _7:46am_

 **From:** Princess  
 **To:** bookworm

;)

.

.

 _7:55am_

 **From:** Blossom Utonium  
 **To:** Robin Snyder

Because you are lucky and do not have homeroom with Princess, I'll tell you what I'm seeing right now.

Princess walks in with starbucks right, and we have Mrs. Evergreen, you know, the strictest teacher. So Princess is trying to act all cool about it, mentioning her dad, so then Mrs. Evergreen just shuts her up by saying, and I quote, 'Do not give a single shit whether your father is the president or some king' and gives her a week of detention for being late on the first day of school.

I also took a pic of her face when she heard that.

[ 1 IMG SENT ]

.

.

 _7:56am_

 **From:** Robin  
 **To:** Bloss

bless your soul.

your sick, twisted, soul.

.

.

 _7:58am_

 **From:** Blossom Utonium  
 **To:** Robin Snyder

I also forgot to mention, but your friend Mitch is texting Brick something, and from what I can see, he called you cute.

Take that as you will.

.

.

 _8:00am_

 **From:** Blossom Utonium  
 **To:** Robin Snyder

Robin?

.

.

 _8:00am_

 **From:** Buttercup  
 **To:** Sis 1, Bitch, Sis 2

since u guys rnt in homeroom with robin like bubbles n i im gonna play i spy w u guys

i spy, with my lil eye, robin blushing

but not like the blush she has after we play volleyball, or the blush when shes like super mad at us

the 'my crush said something to me' blush

care to explain?

.

.

 _8:01am_

 **From:** Bubbles  
 **To:** Blossom :D, Buttercup :O, Princess ;)

might i add that she wont let me see her phone! please explain!

.

.

 _8:01am_

 **From:** Princess  
 **To:** bookworm, tomboy, sunshine

OHOHOHOHOHO WHATS THIS? SHES BLUSHING?

blossom, what exactly DID you tell her?

.

.

 _8:02am_

 **From:** Blossom Utonium  
 **To:** Bubbles Utonium, Buttercup Utonium, Princess Morbucks

I just told her that I saw Mitch texting Brick that he thought Robin was cute, that's all.

.

.

 ** _New message from Sailor Scouts!_**

.

.

 **Bubbles:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
IS IT TRUE?  
MITCH CALLED ROBIN CUTE? AAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Bubbles and Robin are detectives

Chapter names won't occur until later! Reasons being will be said after this chapter.

There will be mentions of drugs and sexual themes due to the boys... being boys.

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

 **Robin:** ANYWAYS how is everyone

 **Bubbles:** I BET UR DOING SO WELL BECAUSE

 **Bubbles:** HE

 **Bubbles:** CALLED

 **Bubbles:** YOU

 **Bubbles:** CUTE!

 **Buttercup:** jfc u guys r gonna drain my battery in an hour

 **Princess:** lol! so what re you going to do now robin

 **Princess:** ;)))))))))

 **Robin:** nothing?

 **Robin:** it'd be creepy if he knew i was called cute

 **Princess:** damn tru... fuck ok go back to ur classes kids. let mama princess handle this

 **Buttercup:** robin ur love life is gonna crash, im sorry

 **Princess:** bitch

 **Buttercup:** slut

 **Princess:** flat chest

 **Buttercup:** whiny brat

 **Blossom:** Shut up, both of you. Go back to paying attention to class.

.

.

 _8:31am_

 **From:** Princess  
 **To:** brickwall

Nerd.

.

.

 _8:32am_

 **From:** Princess  
 **To:** brickwall

NERD.

.

.

 _8:32am_

 **From:** Princess  
 **To:** brickwall

OH MY GOD ANSWER ME BRICK I SWEAR TO GOD

.

.

 _8:35am_

 **From:** Brick  
 **To:** unknown number

Princess, what the fuck do you want? I'm trying to pay attention, so fuck off.

.

.

 _8:34am_

 **From:** Princess  
 **To:** brickstone

as if calculus is much more important than me... (plus its the first day LIVE A LIL)

ANYWAYS so remember when u asked me for blossom's number ;))))

.

.

 _8:34am_

 **From:** Brick  
 **To:** unknown number

No, I don't recall ever asking for that. Why would I need her number to begin with?

She's (behind me) like not my type.

She's like a B-cup.

Sad.

.

.

 _8:35am_

 **From:** Princess  
 **To:** brickstone

lmao SURE. go like so in denial it hurts me (srry BUT like she's busy actually doing work lol)

well i'll GLADLy give it to u

if u like...

make mitch ask robin to my party

.

.

 _8:36am_

 **From:** Brick  
 **To:** Mitchell (Dealer)

Hey Mitch,

I got a favor to ask of you.

.

.

 _8:36am_

 **From:** Mitch  
 **To:** b-dawg

if it's weed, i already sold out lol srry maybe 2morrow

.

.

 _8:37am_

 **From:** Brick  
 **To:** Mitchell (Dealer)

It's literally the first day, and in the morning. How do you sell so fast?

Anyways it's not about that.

I need you to ask Robin to Princess' party. You called her cute earlier, so just do it.

.

.

 _8:37am_

 **From:** Mitch  
 **To:** b-dawg

lol y

ya shes cute but shes like 2 goody goody for me

probably never smoked b4

.

.

 _8:39am_

 **From:** Brick  
 **To:** Mitchell (Dealer)

Neither have you, you just sell it.

Just do it, because wouldn't that make Berserk jealous?

.

.

 _8:40am_

 **From:** Berserk  
 **To:** Brick ;*

brrriiiiick! down for a quickie later?

.

.

 _8:40am_

 **From:** Princess  
 **To:** bookworm

the love of my life, see what brick is doing on his phone cause he wont answer me

.

.

 _8:41am_

 **From:** Mitch  
 **To:** b-dawg

OH FUCK YEAH TRUE! imma do that ty bro

.

.

 _8:41am_

 **From:** Brick  
 **To:** Berserk

I was just about to ask you that.

.

.

 _8:41am_

 **From:** Blossom Utonium  
 **To:** Princess Morbucks

he's texting berserk about a quickie. there you go.

.

.

 _8:41am_

 **From:** Princess  
 **To:** tomboy, sunshine, dork

OH FUCK I THINK

BLOSSOM IS UPSET

FUCK I FUCKED UP

.

.

 _8:42am_

 **From:** Buttercup  
 **To:** Bitch, Sis 2, Bae

wtf did u do this time

btw butch wants to kno if he can be naked at ur party

.

.

 _8:43am_

 **From:** Princess  
 **To:** tomboy, sunshine, dork

I LIKE... i was texting brick something n then he stopped responding BUT I CAN SEE HIM texting someone

so i was like

telling blossom to check on it

and turns out he was texting berserk ab a quickie...

n like she started typing in fucking lowercase here lemme show u

(also tell him no. i dont want to see his dick again like last time. absolutely disgusting)

[ 1 IMG SENT ]

.

.

 _8:45am_

 **From:** Robin  
 **To:** Life ruiner, Bubs, BC

this is all your fault, fix it.

.

.

 _8:46am_

 **From:** Bubbles  
 **To:** Buttercup :O, Princess ;), Robin :)

i have her next class! i'll cheer her up

.

.

 _8:47am_

 **From:** Brick  
 **To:** unknown number

Any reason why Blossom literally ran out of the classroom when the bell rang?

She usually stays a bit, like last year.

.

.

 _8:47am_

 **From:** Princess  
 **To:** brickbitch

IDK y dont u text her... OH w8 u dont have it. LOL.

anyways dont txt me we're not friends anymore since u ignored me

just to text berserk about a goddamn

quickie

disgusting. do u have any shame.

.

.

 _8:50am_

 **From:** Brick  
 **To:** unknown number

oh my god, im fucking stupid.

.

.

 _8:50am_

 **From:** Butch  
 **To:** bc xoxo

so what did the evil queen say

.

.

 _8:51am_

 **From:** Buttercup  
 **To:** butchie

she said she didnt want to see ur dick like last time

srry babe

.

.

 _8:52am_

 **From:** Butch  
 **To:** bc xoxo

:( shes just jealous that she cant have me

speaking of having me, we should do something

after school

after dark

;)

.

.

 _8:53am_

 **From:** Bubbles  
 **To:** Robin :)

i just had a sudden realization...

.

.

 _8:53am_

 **From:** Robin  
 **To:** Bubs

...care to like elaborate on that?

.

.

 _8:54am_

 **From:** Princess  
 **To:** brickbitch

Yes Brick, your crush just saw you, texting the one person who hates her GUTS, saying ur gonna have a quickie w them.

I want you to sit down and think of what you just did.

BECAUSE u were dumb enough to text near the object of ur affection

to her enemy

ab fucking

LIKE SRSLy

.

.

 _8:55am_

 **From** : Bubbles  
 **To:** Robin :)

you know... how when princess texted us ab blossom being sad? (which she is but im like now making her play this cute cat game on her phone and shes all happy now. ty this is like a free period lol)

well LIKE i noticed buttercup said more than 1 sentence

and apparently

shes texting butch enough (which i might say is more than us cause SHE NEVER TEXTS US) to ask a question for him

their conversation evolved to him asking her

to ask princess something

which is a lot of work to do...

WHY MIGHT THAT BE?

.

.

 _8:55am_

 **From:** Brick  
 **To:** Butch, Boomer

I might have fucked up badly.

.

.

 _8:56am_

 **From:** Robin  
 **To:** Bubs

no...

.

.

 _8:57am_

 **From:** Buttercup  
 **To:** butchie

srry i was talking to ace about how

i need a new bf

.

.

 _8:58am_

 **From:** Butch  
 **To:** bc xoxo

babe, i'm hurt.

u kno im the only man for u...

u love me

.

.

 _8:59am_

 **From:** Bubbles  
 **To:** Robin :)

shes dating butch.

.

.

 _8:59am_

 **From:** Buttercup  
 **To:** butchie

kind of.

(alot)

.

.

 _9:00am_

From: Butch  
To: bc xoxo

(me too)

.

.

* * *

Hehe! I bet some of you are wondering why I'm going bit by bit- there's a reason for that! I'm establishing everyone's relationship with everyone in the beginning before going in and just skipping through some pointless texts! It's more or less just like a long prologue.

With that being said, we have one more chapter before the real fun begins.


End file.
